


guilt

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [17]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: felix senses hayley’s nightmare and goes to comfort her. for day 17 (cry) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge. for day 17 (cry) of #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 6
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	guilt

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i had this picture of hayley crying and felix comforting her, but the only thing i could think of as to why she’d be crying was the after effects of what happened with sanja 😭. apologize for it being a bit dark, but i hope you enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – felix hauville x f!detective (hayley bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 16+; ptsd, hurt/comfort, descriptions of blood  
> word count: 1.2k  
> based on/prompt: day 17 – cry from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_guilt_ **

felix took a deep breath, letting the cool spring air fill his lungs, smiling despite the sharp pain from his hypersensitive internal organs. he wasn’t a fan of the additional work the increased patrols brought, but if it helped keep hayley safe, he’d find ways to enjoy them.

the thought of hayley made him turn his head in the direction of her apartment building. he couldn’t see it from where he was, but knowing she was close just made him so damn happy.

he kept moving, keeping to the shadows as he came to the last leg of his patrol. he was just about to pass the police station when he felt something _off_ in the air. he sniffed around, trying to pinpoint a scent or sound, but came up with nothing.

a feeling he couldn’t quite place settled uncomfortably in his chest. he shook his head to try to clear it, but the shift in the air still lingered.

he frowned and reached in his pocket for his phone, punching in two numbers before bringing it to his ear. it rang once, twice before a familiar voice spoke.

“felix? is everything alright?”

“yeah, can you get mason on the phone?” felix asked, keeping his voice light.

he could hear ava frowning. “are you sure, i can—”

“i’m okay, ava. i just need to check with mason on something,” felix said, tucking his other hand into his pocket.

a soft shuffling and familiar annoyed growl filtered through the phone before mason finally picked up, “what?”

“i need a favor. can you cover the rest of my patrol tonight?”

felix could hear mason take a long drag on his cigarette. “so you can hook up with the detective?” despite the annoyed tone, felix could hear the smirk on mason’s face through the phone.

“i just need to check on her. something’s up but i don’t want ava or nat to worry,” felix let out a sigh. “i just have a hunch that she needs someone right now.”

“i’ll be right there,” mason said without hesitation before hanging up.

* * * * *  
a sinister chuckle reverberated around the dark room, echoes bouncing off the walls and filling hayley’s ears. a pair of pearly white fangs were visible in the darkness, glinting from an unknown light source, and curved upward into a wide grin. a tongue slid up and over the teeth, running over the pointed fangs as though testing them. blood trickled down her arms, pooling in her palms, thick and unforgiving. so much blood… was it hers?

she tensed, eyes darting frantically left and right for a sign of an exit or who was after her, although deep down she knew who it was. _please, not him_ , she inwardly begged, as the absolute darkness of the room seemed to envelope her captor rather than reveal him.

the smile faded just as a pair of topaz blue eyes appeared in their place, soft and understanding, yet screaming with accusation.

tears streamed down hayley’s face as she tossed and turned in bed, gasping awake in a cold sweat. she looked desperately around the room, glancing warily at the mirror in the corner before sighing in relief.

 _murderer_ , a voice whispered in the back of her mind, the words dripping red down the worn wrinkles in sanja’s face, tracing the lines down her face and etching the contours permanently. piecing together the image of sanja staring accusingly together line by line until her tanned skin loomed over her.

hayley sat up and held her palms out in front of her, seeing sanja’s blood mix with her own until every part of her skin was covered in red. she rubbed her hands together and wiped them on the blanket, desperately trying to remove what wasn’t really there.

 _selfish girl_ , the voice whispered again, and hayley didn’t know if it was sanja’s, murphy’s, or hers, but the blood on her hands wouldn’t _go away_. she remembered how long it took to wash up after the trapper fight and she just wanted to feel _clean_.

* * * * *  
felix gave mason the update on what was left of his patrol and the older vampire gave him a long, inscrutable look, before nodding and disappearing into the shadows. felix let out a sigh of relief and quickly made his way to hayley’s apartment, climbing nimbly up the fire escape until he was perched outside her bedroom window.

the window was open, which was unusual for hayley after the murphy incident, and he quickly stepped inside and frowned. he could hear the bath running, which at this time of night, would always be strange. his skin prickled with fear at the thought she might be hurt.

but then he heard her. the sobs. the shaking. the cries of anguish that didn’t come from physical pain.

he rushed to the bathroom and pushed the door gently open.

“why can’t i get clean?” she begged through the sobs. “please, go away!”

she was leaning over the side of the tub, hand submerged under eight inches of water, a loofah in one hand scrubbing vigorously over her palm.

even without his heightened vampire sight, felix knew her hands were rubbed raw and he knelt down on the floor beside her, silently wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

hayley instinctively curled into him, dropping the loofah and clutching the fabric of his shirt with her wet hands instead. felix turned off the faucet with one hand before reaching up to grab her bath towel. he gently took her hand in his and dried it gently, trying not to wince at the blood under her fingernails or how red the raw skin looked. he did the same with the other hand, leaving the towel on the floor as he tucked one arm under her knees and cradled her against his body.

he stood up gently and brought her back to the bed, tucking her back under the covers but holding her tightly as she continued to sob against him.

“i didn’t mean to. make them stop,” she cried, the sobs wracking her body against him. “i’m so sorry.”

felix felt his heart tug and he pulled her against him, her head laying on his shoulder. he stroked her back gently and whispered, “you did nothing wrong, hayley. you saved me, babe.”

he continued to murmur reassuring things to her until he felt her body still and her breathing even. he waited until her heartbeat returned to normal before wrapping his other arm tightly around her and closing his eyes to sleep.

* * * * *  
the early morning sunlight started streaming through the window, nudging hayley’s eyes open. her gaze met the collar of felix’s shirt, his hands gently holding her close and she looked up into his golden eyes that matched the sunlight outside, surprised.

“you stayed,” she breathed, sounding relieved.

felix tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. “i’m always going to be there for you as much as i can,” he said softly, leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

“thank you,” she murmured, closing her eyes and letting the warmth of his body lull her back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
